A conventional handle of a suitcase is shaped as an inverse U and has a protrusion portion attached to the inside of the handle so that when the user's hand holds the handle, the protrusion portion is fitted in the space enclosed by the fingers. The handle is generally manufactured by way of plastic injection. However, due to the characters of the plastic material, the shape of the handle could be deformed because the temperature of the mold for the handle is so high that recessed area will be found on the outside of the handle. If the temperature of the mold is below the desired temperature, the protrusion portion could become a hollow member. In addition, surplus material will be formed on the outside of the boundary between the protrusion portion and the body of the handle because a gap is defined between two parts of the mold at the position between the protrusion portion and the body of the handle. The manufacturers have to remove the surplus material by hands and this takes time and skill.
The present invention intends to provide a handle structure which is composed of a body having protrusions and an attachment having recesses so that the protrusions are engaged with the recesses to firmly engage the attachment to the body of the handle. The structure of the handle simplifies the manufacturing processes and reduces the quantity of unsuccessful products. By the handle structure of the present invention, the shortcoming of the conventional handle are overcome.